


Bullet Proof

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Jason you are not bullet proof stop, Lian in vigilante mode, M/M, older Lian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights are never normal in the Harper-Todd household. Or maybe chaos is normal. Lian doesn't really know, but she knows one thing: she loves her life and her two- albeit sometimes frustrating- dads. She just wishes they'd remember they're not bullet proof (even if she thinks she just might be).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet Proof

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic probably like, two weeks ago on a whim. Honestly, I will always need more RedFam, and Lian growing up always makes me so happy.
> 
> Started because I had a HC on my blog about Lian one day dying her hair so she has a streak kinda like Jason's.

Jason pushed the front door open, bags looped around his wrists. He just managed to free his keys, closing it with his foot and heading straight for the kitchen. He plopped all the bags on the table, pocketing his keys and sighing, wondering how hard it’d be to corral some help with the groceries.

“Lian?” he called, stepping out of the kitchen. He moved towards the doorway to Roy’s workshop, and could _feel_ the floor vibrating. He was probably lost in whatever his current project was.

Jason figured he was better off not even bothering.

“Lian?” he called again, and got a _living room!_ yelled at him. He headed towards her voice, expecting to see her with the television on, yet her earbuds in, tablet or book or phone or _all three_ in her lap and strewn about the couch.

Which was, honestly, what he found. A book flopped open, her tablet left ignored in her lap, while she typed away on her phone. He took about two seconds to take it in, before he glanced up-

And noticed her _hair_. It was subtle, barely a change at all- but there was a sudden, harsh blonde to almost white streak, on one side. Her fringe was left alone, she hadn’t cut it- just that single, tiny change.

Jason nearly reached up to touch his own hair, when she glanced up at smiled at him. “Need some help with the groceries?” He nodded, feeling like his tongue had forgotten how to work, and Lian spilled everything to the couch, except for her phone which she stuffed in the pocket of her skinny jeans. She walked past him, heading right for their destination, and Jason hard to force himself to turn, to follow.

When he reached the kitchen she was already digging into the bags, sorting items on the table. “Dad’s been down there since like, three seconds after you left,” she started, heading for the fridge while holding the milk. “He fried one of the Roybots last night.” Jason only managed a quiet _oh_ , still trying to study her hair.

Trying to figure out _why_.

“He told me not to tell you, though. He thinks you’ll give him some lecture about being careless- you know, typical _dad_.” Lian glanced up, before she frowned, staring at Jason. “What? Is there something on my face.” She reached up, rubbing her cheek, careful to avoid her eyeliner by her eyes.

Jason only shook his head. “Your hair.”

Lian reached up, ran her fingers along the streak, before she twirled it around one. “This? Oh, yeah. When dad disappeared into the workshop and said I wasn’t _allowed_ down this time, I did it. Does it look stupid?” Jason shook his head, and Lian grinned. “Okay, good. I know like, it’s not as cool as yours, but I tried.”

“Why?” Jason felt like an utter idiot, but, bless Lian, she kept her smile.

“I dunno. I thought it’d be cool. Yours is cool. _You’re cool_.” She leaned her hip against the table. “And… this is so lame. Shut me up. But I know I look like my mom a lot, and I act like dad… I just thought it was only fair that people look at us and realize _we_ belong together too. I mean…” she glanced away, shrugging her shoulder. “You’re my dad and all, too.”

Jason swallowed, felt his heart suddenly _racing_. It wasn’t like Lian hadn’t called him her dad before- he’d been around since she was so little, he’d been with Roy for over well over ten years now. But the fact that she wanted it to be so _blatant_ , that she looked at Jason and needed the world to know she was his family too-

He was hugging her before he realized it, had both arms tight around her. She was tall now, at sixteen, maybe just a few inches shy of Roy- but Jason swore she fit in his arms as easily as she did when she was _four_. When she was even younger.

“You’re gonna get all sentimental on me, aren’t you?” She asked, huffing- but she was smiling, returning his hug, leaning her cheek onto his chest.

“I’ll spare you, if you go tell your father he needs to get his ass upstairs if he wants to eat before we leave tonight.” Lian laughed at that, lifting her head. She tipped up onto her toes, kissed his cheek affectionately, before pulling away, heading towards the kitchen doorway. “And Lian?”

She paused, glancing back- and that little smile on her face, the light in her eyes- it was all Roy, all gorgeous, and Jason loved her so much in that moment he wasn’t sure he even knew how to _breathe_.

“It looks good, buttercup.”

Lian’s smile grew then. “Thanks Jayjay.”

*

Roy hummed along to the beat of the music, re-soldering a part of the Roybot into place. He didn’t hear the door open, or footsteps descending the stairs- didn’t hear anything at all, until Lian was suddenly leaning over his shoulder with a loud, “It fixed yet?”

Roy jerked, his heart rate skyrocketing for a moment, and he dropped his soldering gun. Thankfully, his finger went off the trigger and it turned off, but he still turned, glaring at his daughter.

“Lian, you know you’re not supposed to _sneak up on me_ down here.”

She stepped back as he turned, shrugging a shoulder. “Not my fault you married a _bat_ and he taught me all the cool tricks.” Roy rolled his eyes, leaning against his workbench. “Speaking off, Jay says if you want to eat before patrol, you’ve gotta come upstairs now.”

“He’s home already?”

Lian nodded. “Yeah. Oh, and he knows you broke a Roybot. I didn’t tell him how, but he’ll probably ask.” Roy groaned, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“You want me to get stuck sleeping on the couch?” Lian laughed at that, reaching up to cover her mouth.

“ _No_ because then you and Jay have to make up and I have to find something to do out of the house or _pray_ I can get my music loud enough.” That had Roy’s cheeks tinging- and he would have _asked_ where his Lian had gone- but he’d been wondering that since she was about ten, and she’d gotten his attitude.

He wasn’t sure how he didn’t have gray hair yet. Maybe he did and he was missing it…

That had him looking at Lian’s hair, and noticing the sudden streak. He stood up, brushing dust off his jeans. “Did you just do that?”

She looked to her side, just catching a glimpse of the blonde. “Yeah, after Jay left.”

Roy nodded. “It looks like his.”

Lian settled her hands on her hips, smiling. “That was the _point_ dad. You’re a genius. I shouldn’t have to spell it out.” She shrugged a shoulder then. “Jay’s cool. I just… want everyone to know he’s a part of my family.”

Roy smiled at that, reaching to to drape his arm around her shoulders and turn her back towards the stairs. “Did you tell him that?” She nodded. “Did he turn into an emotional mess?”

“Nah, he kept it pretty chill. For now.” Roy grinned at that, kissed her temple, before he pulled his arm back, let her hurry up the stairs. But the grin stayed on his face, when he closed the door behind him and made his way into the kitchen, found Lian hanging onto one of Jason’s arms and trying to peer at what he was cooking.

Like she had, as a kid. Always under foot, always clinging to Jason in some way.

Roy was pretty sure he wouldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the night.

*

Lian crouched down on the rooftop, one hand pressing on her mask, magnifying her view. She scanned the street, looking for any subtle changes to the road, anything that might prove to be a trap-

“We’re all clear,” she said, her hand moving to press her comlink. “You got a lock on your man, _Arse_?”

She heard an exasberated sigh. “We’ve been over this, _young lady_. That wasn’t funny when you were twelve, and it’s not funny now.”

“It’s a little funny,” she said, standing up, resetting the view on her mask. She blinked to clear her eyes, listened to the city around her. Traffic in the far distance, the sound of her leather jacket when she moved, her thick boots when she shifted her weight. And then, faintly, the thrumming engine she _knew_ to be Jason’s bike.

She’d been around it long enough, watched her father put enough time and work into the bike to constantly modify it, to know it’s sounds. She reached to her hip, pulled out one of her mini crossbows, holding it out and lining up with the street.

This was a shot she’d practiced a thousand times.

“Lock on Red Hood. Twenty seconds at best, little Red.”

Lian didn’t respond. _At best_ was being pretty liberal, by the sound of the bike she was guessing thirteen, fourteen seconds- _max_.

Sure enough, she saw Jason turn a corner, so sharp she had no idea how his bike didn’t topple over. It made her heart leap, for a second- but he kept right on going, revving the engine as if he could get any more speed out of the thing. And behind him, three more men. She could see the shapes of the guns on their backs- and knew the _only_ reason they weren’t raining bullets down on Jason was because of the speed they had to keep at to chase him.

She had one shot to knock them all out. _One_. She missed, and her dads would have to pick up the slack.

_As if she ever missed_.

Lian took a single breath, aimed for the leading bike’s front wheel, and shot off one small but _very sharp_ arrow. It pierced the tire, sent the bike toppling forward, the rider flying off. the bike flipped to it’s side, and the other two crashed right into it. The sounds of metal scratched and grating on pavement, on other metal, made her wince, but she still grinned, reaching up with her free and as she holstered his hand held crossbow quickly.

“Bull’s eye.” She grabbed her grappling hook, shot off across the street and launched off the building, falling for a minute like her uncle Dick at taught her- enjoying the air through her hair, against her suit, hitting her cheeks and neck- and then she line caught and she stuck her feet out, let herself launch off the opposite building and slide down, feet landing firmly on the sidewalk.

Jason had already looped around, was off his bike, guns drawn and aimed at the bodies of the wreck. The first guy was out cold, and that left Lian with a smug grin of satisfaction.

The other two were moving, but when Jason barked out for them to _stay down_ , neither seemed interested in disobeying.

“You’re so scary,” Lian teased, walking over. Jason glanced at her- she knew, behind the helmet he did- before he focused completely in front of him again.

“Call your father. Tell him to contact the police. I doubt they want to let _us_ interrogate them.”

Lian nodded, taking a step behind Jason and facing away, pressing her comlink. “Speedy to Arsenal. We’re all clear. Call in the cops, and we can totally call it a night early. I’m thinking maybe a movie is in order?”

She heard her father chuckle. “Did you finish your homework?”

Lian huffed, was about to counter with _of course I did_ \- she hadn’t- when she heard the string of sounds, the _click_ of a tigger, the growl of Jason’s yelling voice, the _bang_ of a bullet leaving a barrell. She whirled around, hand immediately going to her small crossbow, pulling it and holding it, aiming towards the motorcycle wreckage.

It took her brain all of two seconds to realize one of the man had pulled a small firearm, had shot. And in that second it took her to piece things together, Jason was already returning fire-

But the second conscious man, he was moving too.

“Hood!” Lian yelled, turning her crossbow and firing. She got a small pin right in his shoulder, jerked him back, and pulled another from her thigh to reload. Jason heard her, but ignored her- well, _ignored_ was the wrong word, she knew. He _trusted_ that from the tone of her voice she had it handled. She lifted the crossbow again, just to see the man toss something out over the wreckage-

And Jason was turning on his heel, bolting towards her. She barely got to move before his arm was around her waist, turning and nearly dragging her towards one of the old building across the street, screaming _get down_ as he shoved her behind an old set of stone stairs. He followed, hitting the pavement as the grenade went off, debris from one of the bikes smacking right into the stairs.

Lian felt the stone move.

“Fuckin’ hell,” she cursed, realizing she’d dropped her handheld in the move. Jason had tossed one of his guns to grab her, but was holding the other. “What sort of drug runners _carry grenades_?”

“The kind I don’t feel bad for,” Jason offered, popping a fresh clip in his gun and staring at her through his helmet. “Stay down. Do _not_ move.”

“Jay-”

“ _Lian_.” It was a growl, right up from his chest, and she froze for a minute, nodding. Even though she’d seen so much worse, _so much worse_ , over the years. It was different, when she was with the Titans. It was different when she was anyone who wasn’t her _dad_.

None of them worried like Jason or Roy did.

Jason was up, shooting off a few rounds. Lian heard one guy give a cry- and she didn’t ask where Jason had hit him. The first man was a lost cause, and Lian wouldn’t be surprised if some of the debris on the stairs was _him_. But there was another round of gunfire- and a very, _very_ distinct groan from Jason, as he jerked back. Lian pushed herself up at that, reaching back for her full bow. She wasn’t the shot her dad was with it, but she could provide cover fire-

She drew, popped up long enough to aim as Jason attempted to regain his balance, and shot her arrow. It drifted left, but not by much, stuck just in the man’s shoulder. She didn’t fall back, drew and fired a second time in the rapid succession that had been drilled into her, this time hitting right below it.

He finally dropped his gun- and at this point, Jason was up, opening fire. A bullet to his other shoulder, and he was down, bleeding, unable to properly lift a gun.

Lian dropped down to her knees, dropping her bow, as Jason slouched down, leaning against the stairs, pressing a hand to his side. Lian saw blood, over his glove, and felt her heart in her throat.

“Shit, shit, _shit_ , Jay-”

“I’m alright,” he offered, “Skimmed me. Looks worse than it is.” He gritted his teeth a little, and then, “Call your dad again. Get the police here before I decide to put a bullet in their _heads_.”

Lian nodded, pressing her comlink. “Dad?” she asked, her voice shaking a little- and _dammit_ , when someone got shot on a mission with her before, she never felt her fingers shake. She reacted and she _protected_.

But this was Jason. And Jason- he _couldn’t get hurt_. Which was ridiculous. She’d seen the scars, she’d watched her dad stitch him up. She’d seen him damn near _dead_ more often than she could count.

But _still_.

“Dad!” she said, louder- but all she got was static. She cursed. “Comlink’s out.”

“Trust him then,” Jason said, pushing himself up. Lian was quick to grab her bow and stand, helping to pull him to his feet. “He probably called it in before. Neither of them are getting very far- let’s get out of here.”

Lian nodded- tried to help Jason, but he walked on his own, holding his side, trying to slow the bleeding. Lian raced to his bike, stood it up and hopped on, knowing he was glaring beneath his helmet.

“I’m driving,” she said, “get your ass on here.”

Jason slid on behind her, one arm going around her waist. “Keep it reasonable,” he said, and she knew he was talking about the speeding, “And watch your mouth, young lady.”

She huffed out a _yes dad_ that was lost in the sound of the bike tearing away.

*

Lian watched Roy cleaning the wound on Jason’s side, Jason sitting _on the kitchen table_. He wasn’t _thrilled_ about it, but Roy had gritted out he’d clean the damn table, and had told Lian to get him his first aid kit. The workshop was a mess and Jason was better off upstairs anyway.

Jason hadn’t lied- the bullet had grazed him. _The second one_ , anyway. The first had shatter part of his breastplate, allowed the second to dig past it and break skin.

“I knew I should have gotten you a new one,” Roy fussed, as he worked the first stitch into Jason’s skin. Jason barely flinched.

“Regular pistol wouldn’t shatter my armor, whatever they’re packing… it’s rough. We’re going to need to see the evidence the cops took. I want a look at one of those guns.”

“I can get it,” Lian said. It wasn’t like she hadn’t broken in and stolen evidence before- just that her dads only knew about a _few_ occassions.

“No,” Roy said, shaking his head. “No one is doing anything else tonight. The cops will clean that mess up, and we’ll think about it with clear heads tomorrow.” He continued working the needle, and Lian sighed, giving up and walking out. She headed down into the workshop to stash her suit, realizing she’d have to tell her dad about her lost crossbow. Not that he didn’t have plenty of back ups- she’d lost plenty before. Still, he put _time_ into tinkering with them, time into showing her exactly how to make them fit her needs. She hated losing that.

She was walking back up, tank top and pajama shorts having replaced her suit and leather jacket, and paused outside the kitchen, listening for a minute.

“You’re lucky the second one only grazed you.”

“No, I’m lucky I didn’t get a little angrier and put bullets in heads.”

Roy sighed. “You’re not indestructible, you know?”

“Coming from the man who seems to think _he is_.”

Lian frowned. They weren’t fighting- she _knew_ what that sounded like. Fighting with them was explosive, and _rare_ , thank god. But this still hurt- because she knew her dad was worried, and she knew that Jason was _right_. They both always seemed to think they were a bit more indestructible than they were.

She heard their voices dropping lower, and the distinct sounds of their kisses- those had a noise she knew too well too. She rolled her eyes, folding her arms, counting slowly up to ten in her head, before stomping her foot once, making it sound like she was _just_ walking over.

When she walked in, Roy was tucking things back in the kid, and Jason had a bandage taped to his side. “You all good?”

“As ever princess.” Lian smiled at that, walking around them and reaching up into the freezer.

“So since we’re alive, how about ice cream and a movie?”

“Or _bed_ and some sleep,” Roy corrected, and Lian waved him off. She heard Jason moving, and when she turned around, he was opening a drawer, grabbing spoons.

“I’m with her on this one,” Jason pointed out, and Roy only shook his head- but he didn’t stop them. Lian grinned, marching into the living room, waiting for Jason to settle on the couch before plopping down next to him, opening the tub of ice cream and accepting the spoon he offered her happily. A minute later, and Roy walked out as well, settling on the couch and flipping the TV on, methodically going up through the channels. Lian lifted her legs, settled them over his lap, while she leaned back, against Jason’s chest, content when one of his arms went around her.

She popped her spoon into her mouth, holding it and took Jason’ from him, digging it into the ice cream and passing it back, so that he wouldn’t have to move the arm around her. It was a system they had, one that had been perfected over the years. As if on queue, Jason passed her two spoons. She filled her own first, before his, and then passed the tub over to Roy, who shook his head, taking it anyway.

“Jason’s going to be asleep within twenty minutes,” Roy pointed out, and Lian snorted.

“Usually that’s you, dad.”

“ _I_ didn’t get shot.”

Jason huffed, rolling his eye, as the ice cream was passed back. Lian held it so Jason could reach, snuggling back against him more- stifling a yawn herself. She hadn’t been tired, until she flopped down on the couch, was wrapped up in the comfort of having both her dads so close. The contact was nice- reminded her that they both had come back home in one piece, again.

She used to worry they wouldn’t.

_She still worried_.

She yawned, audible this time. Jason passed the ice cream towards Roy, left his own spoon in it, while he reached out, brushed her hair back- took time to wrap the blonde streak around his fingers. Lian just smiled over it, felt a little fuzzy.

“I’ll make your dad carry you, if you fall asleep,” Jason said, and Roy laughed- but didn’t deny that he _would_. He always would. Lian couldn’t remember the last time she fell asleep anywhere in the house that wasn’t her bed, and actually woke up there. Roy seemed to have a _sense_ that told him when she needed to be carried to bed.

She wasn’t complaining.

She didn’t argue, stretching out a little, felt a gentle pat on one of her thighs from her dad. She smiled, lazy, and let her eyes flutter shut, to the sound of whatever crappy movie Roy had found droning in the background.

“I love you dad,” she offered, and in unison, she heard Jason and Roy both say,

“I love you too.” She knew they were smiling as they said it, and turned, tucked her chin against her shoulder. She’d just rest her eyes for a few minutes. Then maybe she’d take that ice cream back- after all, this was her idea, and if she didn’t take it back her dad would eat all of it.

But she’d never get that far. She’d wake up in the morning tucked into her bed, and be convinced that Roy really _did_ have some sort of superpower.


End file.
